26 Stories About Us
by Ghetasya
Summary: Jean dan Sasha memiliki karakter yang berbeda. Dan kali ini, mereka akan membagi kisah mereka dari awal sampai akhir./ "Jean Kirschtein. Sasha Braus. Kalian berdua, temui aku setelah kegiatan baksos selesai," kata Rivaille penuh dengan ancaman. Dan sejak itu, Jean mulai mengenal sosok si 'Gadis Kentang' bernama Sasha Braus./ For "SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1"/ RnR?


_**Disclaimer: **Isayama Hajime-san  
_

**_Warning:_**_AU, OOC, typo, untuk event **SukaDukaAuthor**,it's long story fyi. Semoga nggak enek bacanya ya._

* * *

_**26 Stories About Us**_

_Presented by __**Lunartemis**_

* * *

_**A**__lergi_

Jean masih tetap setia menunggu di ruang tamu milik keluarga Braus. Terkadang untuk menghalau rasa bosan dirinya kerap kali memainkan kunci motornya atau memandangi setiap perabotan yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Pandangannya mulai teralihkan ketika melihat Nyonya Braus baru saja ke luar dari kamar kekasihnya.

Jean berdiri. "Bagaimana, Bibi?"

Nyonya Braus menggeleng."Dia tetap tidak mau kautemui, Jean. Bibi khawatir, meskipun dia sakit, tetapi alergi takkan membuatnya harus selalu di kamarnya terus, kan? Seharian ini dia tidak mau ke luar."

"Boleh aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya?"

"Apa?" tanya Nyonya Braus meminta Jean mengulang kalimatnya. Jean gelagapan seketika.

"Tidak tidak, maksudku, aku hanya ingin menemuinya. Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam," sahut Jean cepat dengan rona tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Nyonya Braus terkekeh pelan. "Tidak usah malu begitu, Jean. Bibi percaya kepadamu. Masuklah, tapi jangan kaupaksa bila memang dirinya tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

Jean mengangguk paham dan segera beranjak pergi menuju kamar di mana kekasihnya tengah terbaring lemah di sana. Tanpa mengetuk pintu Jean memasuki kamar tersebut, berusaha membuka dan menutup pintunya sepelan mungkin agar tidak ketahuan.

Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah _single bed_ di tengah ruangan tersebut. Di atas ranjang itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat tergerai berantakan dengan seluruh tubuh hingga nyaris bagian kepalanya tertutup oleh selimut tebal.

"Hei," sahut Jean membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut, terlihat dari punggungnya yang sekilas agak menegang, "kenapa kau tidak ingin menemuiku?"

"Pergilah."

Jean menghela napas. "Aku datang ke sini untuk menjenguk keadaan kekasihku. Kenapa justru dia tidak menghargai jerih payahku yang harus membatalkan seluruh janji dengan dosenku hanya untuk datang ke sini, ya?"

Gadis itu masih tidak menjawab. Akhirnya Jean mengalah, ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan tangannya menyentuh bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Sasha," Jean memanggil nama kekasihnya, "jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kau jadi menyebalkan bila sedang sakit tahu."

"Aku malu," akhirnya Sasha menjawab perkataannya juga dengan nada bicaranya yang seperti biasa. Gadis itu beranjak bangun, namun masih dengan posisi membelakangi Jean. Hal itu membuat Jean sedikit bingung sampai akhirnya Sasha benar-benar membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Lihat ini!" seru Sasha sambil menunjuk ke arah wajahnya. "Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin menemuimu, Jean. Aku malu. Dan aku takut bila kaumelihat wajahku, kau akan segera berpaling ke gadis lain."

Jean terdiam dengan alis kanannya menaik. "Hanya karena itu?"

"Hanya karena itu katamu? Aku tahu kok kalau kau sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat wajahku yang dipenuhi bentol dan bekas garukan yang memerah ini serta bibirku yang jadi sedikit membesar. Jangan bohong!" kata Sasha penuh kekesalan.

Tiba-tiba Jean tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi dan hal itu jauh semakin membuat Sasha kesal saja.

"Tuh, kan! Kau pasti hanya menahan tawa sedari tadi. Pasti aku terlihat jelek," gerutu Sasha nyaris menangis dan itu membuat tawa Jean terhenti.

"Dengar, aku tertawa bukan karena wajahmu," Jean menepuk puncak kepala Sasha, "ucapanmu yang membuatku tertawa," jawaban Jean semakin tidak dimengerti oleh Sasha, karena itu ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Tutup matamu."

"Apa?"

"Tutup saja," kata Jean mengulangi.

Meski masih merasa bingung, tetapi Sasha tetap menurutinya. Hingga kemudian gadis itu bisa merasakan sapuan halus pada keningnya dan itu membuatnya membuka lebar kedua matanya. Jean baru saja mengecup bentol memerah yang ada di kening Sasha.

Jean menatapnya. "Sasha, mau seberapa jelek pun wajahmu, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi perasaanku. Kau tetap cantik kok. Entahlah, apakah aku mencintaimu karena kau cantik atau kau cantik karena aku mencintaimu. Menurutmu yang mana?"

"Entahlah," gumam Sasha sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berusaha tak membiarkan Jean melihat rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Bukan karena alergi, tapi karena ucapan Jean.

* * *

_**B**__aksos_

Bila diingat lagi, rasanya begitu lucu mengingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat itu, Jean dan teman-teman sekampusnya yang merupakan mahasiswa fakultas Hukum kebagian jatah melaksanakan baksos hari itu.

Jean selaku sebagai sie humas tengah berkeliling kampus A untuk mendata anggota panitia yang sudah hadir di sana. Ia mengeluh sambil menatap Rivaille yang dijuluki oleh para senior 'Tinggi Semampai' alias semeter tak sampai yang tengah menyuruh-nyuruh beberapa panitia yang bermalas-malasan di sekitar sana.

"Hoo, jadi kau yang kedapatan untuk mengabsen panitia yang sudah hadir, ya?" tanya Connie yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Jean mendesah. "Sialnya begitu. Sungguh merepotkan bila kau berkeliling kampus sebesar ini untuk mencari seseorang yang ternyata berada di dalam ruang panitia."

"Yeah, lebih baik kaulaksanakan apa katanya saja, Jean. Kautahu sendiri bila Rivaille-_senpai_ mengamuk bagaimana. Oh iya, kira-kira menu untuk makan siang nanti apa, ya?" tanya Connie.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, ini bahkan masih pukul 8 pagi dan kau sudah menanyakan makan siang?" tanya Jean dengan nada tidak percaya sambil melirik selembar kertas yang berisi data-data organisasi bakti sosial tersebut.

"Kautanya saja ke anak sie konsumsi. Mereka di antaranya ada Franz, Thomas, Mina, Hannah, Sasha—"

"Kaubilang siapa tadi?!" tanya Connie yang tiba-tiba menyela ucapan Jean.

"Franz, Thomas—"

"Tidak, maksudku, yang terakhir kaubaca tadi."

"Sasha—"

"Astaga! Orang sinting macam apa yang menaruh Gadis Kentang itu di bidang konsumsi? Dirinya pasti sudah minta dibunuh oleh Rivaille-_senpai_ dan Mr. Shadis!" seru Connie dengan matanya yang membelalak lebar.

"Memang dia kenapa?" Jean bertanya dengan nada bingung yang justru dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama oleh Connie.

"Kau tidak tahu dia? Si Gadis Kentang itu?" tanya Connie memastikan dan dirinya semakin dibuat tidak percaya ketika Jean menggeleng pelan.

"Jean, selama ini kau kuliah di mana, sih? Jelas-jelas Sasha dari fakultas yang sama denganmu, masa kau tidak tahu kebiasaannya yang sudah merajalela tersebut."

"Apa dia seburuk itu?" tanya lagi Jean penasaran.

"_Well_, kalau kau mau tahu, mari kita bertaruh. Aku bertaruh, mengingat Sasha di bidang konsumsi, makan siang kita semua akan ludes disabotase olehnya dalam beberapa jam sebelum waktunya makan siang," kata Connie sedikit hiperbola.

Alis kanan Jean menaik. "Seburuk itu? Rakus juga dia."

"Hhh, itu belum apa-apa dibanding bila kaumelihat _keganasannya_ secara langsung," timpal Connie. "Sudah ah, aku mau kembali bekerja. Bisa gawat bila Rivaille-_senpai_ memergoki kita ngobrol terus."

Melihat Connie yang sudah melangkah pergi, Jean pun turut mengikuti untuk melanjutkan tugas yang diberikan oleh Rivaille, hanya saja berbeda arah dengan pemuda botak itu. Jean hendak menuju bagian utara kampus yang artinya ia harus melewati persimpangan menuju kantin. Ia bisa saja terus lanjut pergi bila saja ia tidak mendengar suara aneh dari arah kantin.

Dengan penasaran, ia masuk ke dalam sana. Kantin terlihat kosong, maklum saja karena hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Hanya beberapa saja yang mengambil kuliah di hari tersebut, sisanya datang dikarenakan kegiatan baksos ini. Dan Jean kerap kali berpikir, siapa yang berani santai-santai di saat yang lain sedang sibuk?

Jean menoleh ke arah kanannya dan melihat kepala bersurai _brunette_ yang dikuncir satu sedang duduk di kolong meja kantin. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu menoleh kaget saat Jean tak sengaja tersandung kaki meja dan kemudian jatuh menindih gadis itu.

"A-aduh … bangunlah," kata gadis itu dengan suara pelan. Sepertinya punggungnya tak sanggup menahan tubuh Jean yang berada di atasnya. Dan dari posisi itulah, tepat ketika gadis itu berbicara dengan menoleh ke belakang, Jean dapat melihat remahan roti di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau … makan di saat seperti ini?!"

"Ssst! Kecilkan suaramu!"

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di saat seperti ini?" terdengar suara dingin mencekam dari arah belakang mereka berdua. Tanpa menoleh pun mereka sudah dapat memastikan pemilik dari suara dingin nan datar tersebut. Ketua panitia mereka.

"Jean Kirschtein. Sasha Braus. Kalian berdua, temui aku setelah kegiatan baksos selesai," kata Rivaille penuh dengan ancaman seraya meninggalkan kantin itu. Meninggalkan dua orang yang masih terpaku di posisinya masing-masing. Masih posisi yang sama.

Dan sejak itu, Jean mulai mengenal sosok si 'Gadis Kentang' bernama Sasha Braus.

* * *

_**C**__abai_

Jean memandangi Sasha dengan tatapan aneh. Sebenarnya antara kasihan, tega, dan puas juga di saat yang bersamaan. Ia dapat melihat tetesan keringat sebesar biji kacang yang mengalir dari pelipis gadis itu sampai menuju lehernya. Ah, dan tak lupa wajah gadis itu yang memerah. Bukan karena Jean baru saja menggodanya, melainkan karena—

"Maaf, karena taruhanku, kau malah harus makan cabai sebanyak ini," sahut Jean masih tetap menatap Sasha yang tetap berjuang menghabiskan semua cabai yang kini bersisa seperempat dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jean. Justru ini semakin memancingku untuk lebih sering belajar. Kalau aku semakin malas belajar, artinya aku akan semakin sering salah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Bila begitu artinya aku harus menepati janji untuk memakan cabai-cabai ini. Anggap saja hukuman untukku," kata Sasha sambil menggigit sebutir cabai hijau. Ia meringis sebentar sebelum melanjutkan lagi.

Jean masih menatap gadis itu dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Tempo hari Sasha tak sengaja bertemu lagi dengannya di kantin tempat mereka _ketahuan_ dulu. Di sana—atas bantuan Connie—gadis itu berhasil membujuknya untuk membantunya belajar mengingat mereka sudah memasuki semester akhir. Apalagi Sasha terancam tidak lulus dalam salah satu mata kuliah pokok yang diajarkan oleh Keith Shadis.

Sebenarnya Jean bukanlah tipikal orang yang senang mengajari orang lain. Namun, mendengar ancaman pada gadis itu serta—suatu kebetulan—beberapa mata kuliahnya memang sama dengan Sasha, akhirnya Jean mengiyakan ajakan gadis itu. Dan di sini mereka pada akhirnya, di ruang keluarga gadis itu, dengan beberapa cabai tersisa di atas meja.

"Huaaah! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Pedas sekali! Air … aku butuh air!" teriak Sasha sambil berlari menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah gelas dan hendak mengisinya dengan air putih. Dan gadis itu mulai mengumpat kesal dikarenakan galon airnya sudah tak terisi lagi.

"Ah, sial!" umpat Sasha saking kesalnya. Sudah begitu bibirnya terasa seperti terbakar pula.

"Tenanglah, Sasha," kata Jean setelah menyusul gadis itu ke dapur.

"Pedas! Huuuh … haaah! Pedas sekali demi apapun!" Sasha masih menjerit kepedasan, keringat semakin membasahi keningnya.

"Kubilang tenang, Sasha."

"Pedas!"

"Sasha—"

"Pedaaaaas—eh?" Sasha berhenti berteriak ketika kedua tangan Jean menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya. Jarak di antara mereka kini begitu tipis, bahkan ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Dari jarak sedekat itu Sasha dapat merasakan hembusan napas Jean di wajahnya. Dan Sasha juga baru menyadari bahwa Jean dan dirinya memiliki iris mata yang nyaris sama.

Sasha langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan sesuatu di mulutnya—tunggu, bukan yang _itu_. Sasha melirik benda macam apa yang berada di dalam mulutnya saat ini. Sebuah sedotan yang sudah ditancapkan pada sekotak susu cokelat.

"Aku menemukan susu ini di kulkasmu—susu biasanya lebih mudah menetralkan rasa pedas daripada air. Minumlah," kata Jean yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Sasha.

"Kau masih kepedasan, ya?" tanya Jean heran. "Wajahmu masih memerah begitu."

"H-hah? Iya," jawab Sasha pelan.

Bukan, Jean. _Kau_ adalah alasan dari wajah Sasha memerah kali ini.

* * *

_**D**__emam_

Sasha membuka pintu ruang kesehatan kampus dengan begitu pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan keributan di sana. Gadis itu menoleh ke sana-sini, hingga kemudian ia melihat pemuda tersebut tengah berbaring dengan posisi miring dan selimut tipis yang hanya menutupi ujung kakinya saja.

"Jean," panggil Sasha sambil menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan wajah pucat Jean, "apa kau masih sakit?"

Jean membuka kedua mata sayunya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah otakmu bengkok, agak miring, atau ada sel sarafnya yang hilang. Tapi apa kau tidak bisa tahu jawabannya hanya dengan melihat keadanku sekarang bagaimana?" tanyanya sinis.

Sasha menggerutu. "Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kau dingin sekali denganku."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini?" tanya Jean sambil memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Memang aku tidak boleh menjengukmu? Kau demam juga gara-gara aku. Lagipula, untuk apa kau memaksa datang kemarin sore ke rumahku bila tahu kemarin tengah hujan deras?"

Jean berdecak kesal. "Memang siapa duluan yang memohon-mohon dengan nada memaksa supaya aku mengajari mata kuliah pokok?"

Sasha terdiam."Aku, sih."

"Nah!"

Sasha melirik bubur yang masih dalam kondisi tak tersentuh di meja _buffet_. "Buburnya tidak kaumakan?"

"Aku tidak suka makan bubur," jawab Jean sekenanya.

"Tapi sekarang kau sakit, mana boleh tidak makan apa-apa," balas Sasha sambil mengambil semangkuk bubur tersebut. "Ayo, makan buburmu. Perutmu tidak boleh kosong."

"Tidak," tolak Jean cepat seraya berbalik arah hingga pemuda itu memunggungi Sasha. Dan langsung saja Sasha segera menarik paksa bahu Jean agar pemuda itu menghadapnya.

"Jeaaan, cepat duduk dan makan buburmu," sahut Sasha dengan nada memaksa.

"Ck, apaan, sih? Kenapa kau begitu peduli?" tanya Jean dengan nada jengah, setengah melirik gadis itu.

"Tentu saja aku sangat peduli denganmu," kata Sasha yang entah kenapa _sedikit_ membuat perut Jean seperti digelitik dan seolah-olah ada ratusan kupu-kupu beterbangan di sana—"Kalau kau sakit, nanti siapa yang mengajariku?!"

_Gubrak!_

"Ah, Jean!" pekik Sasha saat melihat Jean terjatuh dari tempat tidur tersebut. Sasha segera saja membantu Jean untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya lagi, namun ditolak halus oleh Jean.

_Sial, kukira dia akan menjawab sesuai dugaanku_, pikir Jean sambil mengelus bagian yang sakit akibat benturan keras dari lantai tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa bisa sampai jatuh begitu, sih?" tanya Sasha mengernyit heran sementara Jean hanya mampu menggeleng saja. Memang susah harus diam-diam menyukai gadis yang entah polos atau bodoh semacam Sasha.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Nah, sekarang makan buburmu," kata Sasha sambil memberikan mangkuk bubur tadi, namun Jean masih saja bersikeras menolak untuk memakannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan, sih? Aku harus bagaimana lagi supaya kau mau ma—"

"Suapi aku," gumam Jean sambil mengalihkan wajahnya, membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya.

"Apa?"

"Ck, kau jelas-jelas dengar, kan?" tanya balik Jean yang masih membuang muka. Sasha terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya terdengar suara menahan tawa dari bibir gadis itu.

"Hoo, jadi kau bisa manja juga, ya? Baiklah," Sasha mulai menyendokkan sesendok bubur dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Jean. Ia bersyukur karena akhirnya Jean mau membuka mulutnya walaupun sedikit tidak ikhlas.

"Pakai kecap."

"Eh? Memang tidak apa-apa orang sakit makan bubur dengan kecap?" tanya Sasha bingung.

Jean mendengus. "Aku tidak suka bubur yang rasanya hambar. Lagipula, kecap juga tidak akan membunuhku."

Sasha menghela napas sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengambil kemasan kecil kecap hitam yang kebetulan ada di meja _buffet_. Setelah membuka ujungnya, Sasha hendak menuangkannya di atas bubur, namun Jean menahan tangannya.

"Biar aku yang menuangnya. Kau tidak tahu takaran kecap yang pas sesuai seleraku," sahut Jean yang hanya diiyakan saja oleh Sasha. Jean mengambil alih dan menuangkan kecapnya sesuai yang diinginkannya sampai akhirnya Jean memberikan mangkuk bubur tersebut kepada Sasha lagi.

"Nah, sekarang kausuapi aku lagi," ujar Jean. Namun, Sasha hanya terdiam sambil menatapi mangkuk bubur yang tengah dipegangnya. Bukan buburnya yang dipandangi Sasha, tetapi tulisan yang ada di sana. Terbentuk dari cairan kental kecap yang dituangkan Jean.

_I love you_.

"Hei, lama sekali, sih? Kau mau _menyuapi_ aku atau tidak?" tanya Jean lagi. Melihat ekspresi _komuk_ Sasha saat ini seperti hiburan saja untuknya. Untung saja Jean tidak tertawa keras melihat raut wajah gadis itu.

Sasha menunduk grogi. "Err, i-iya."

Jean dapat merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut, memaksanya untuk tersenyum. "Memang seharusnya begitu."

Tiba-tiba Jean mengambil mangkuk tersebut dari tangan _kekasih barunya_, menyendokkan sesendok bubur dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Sasha yang justru memandangi bubur tersebut dengan bingung.

"Aaa," kata Jean memberi aba-aba kepada Sasha untuk membuka mulut.

"Hah?" tepat pada saat itu juga, Jean langsung memasukkan sendok bubur tersebut ke dalam mulut Sasha sehingga membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Namun, yang lebih membuat gadis itu terkejut adalah ketika Jean tiba-tiba menarik wajahnya dan momen selanjutnya membuat Sasha membelalakan kedua matanya.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Lidah Jean seolah memaksa untuk diberi jatah buburnya dari bibir Sasha sementara gadis itu masih terbengong tidak percaya. Semua terjadi begitu singkat karena Jean langsung menjauh dan meneguk air putih yang ada di sana.

"Sepertinya aku sudah sembuh," Jean beranjak bangun dari ranjang itu, "aku sudah tidak demam, kepalaku juga sudah tidak pusing. Kutunggu kau di tempat parkir, ya. Jangan lama-lama kagetnya."

Dan setelah kejadian itu serta setelah Jean mengantar Sasha pulang, Sasha lebih banyak diam dari biasanya. Otaknya terus berputar mencari jawaban atas kejadian yang terjadi di ruang kesehatan. Hingga keesokannya, Sasha yang mendapat giliran sakit karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan kejadian di ruang kesehatan sampai larut malam.

* * *

_**E**__ksotis_

Hari ini adalah hari ke-16 di musim panas. Karena itu, Jean sengaja mengajak—lebih tepatnya memaksa—Sasha untuk ikut dengannya menuju suatu tempat setelah mereka selesai dengan jam kuliah masing-masing.

"Jean, sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku ke mana, sih?" tanya Sasha sedikit curiga.

"Rahasia," jawab Jean sok misterius.

"Kenapa harus dirahasiakan segala, sih? Kau membuatku penasaran saja," gerutu Sasha sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan tangannya.

Diam-diam Jean tersenyum. "Anggap saja sebagai kejutan. Sudahlah, nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri kita pergi ke mana. Sekarang kau hanya perlu diam atau makan saja kentang rebus yang kau beli tadi."

Sasha masih saja _ngedumel_ dalam hati mengenai Jean yang mulai pelit untuk membagi info mengenai ke mana mereka pergi. Tetapi, toh pada akhirnya gadis itu tetap menuruti apa kata kekasihnya itu. Namun, perlahan udara dingin dari AC mobil yang menerpanya mampu membuat Sasha mulai mengantuk dan nyaris saja tidur bila saja Jean tidak segera mencegahnya.

"Hoi, Sasha, kenapa kau malah tidur?"

Sasha menatap Jean dengan matanya yang sudah mulai sayu. "Habis tadi kau sendiri yang menyuruhku diam."

"Aku memang menyuruhmu diam, tapi bukan untuk tidur. Omong-omong, kita sudah sampai," kata Jean yang telah memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera mematikan mesin mobilnya itu.

"Eh? Sejak kapan?" tanya Sasha sedikit membelalakan mata. Matanya refleks melihat ke sana-sini dengan begitu cepat dan seketika saja rasa kantuknya mulai menghilang. Kini di depan kedua matanya ia dapat melihat pemandangan pantai di perbatasan kota Trost dengan kota Karanese.

"Sasha," panggil Jean, "jangan diam saja. Ayo, kauturun juga. Pemandangan seperti ini sangat sayang dilewatkan."

Sasha mengangguk, lalu gadis itu segera mengikuti Jean yang sudah di luar lebih dulu dan kemudian sepasang kekasih itu mulai berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga yang akan membawa mereka untuk segera berpijak pada pasir putih.

Jean melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, tak akan lama lagi mereka akan segera melihat pemandangan eksotis yang ditawarkan oleh sang surya di ujung horison sana.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan segera melihat surga di pantai ini," sahut Jean yang mulai menggenggam erat tangan Sasha dengan tangannya. Angin laut meniup kencang helaian rambut mereka, bahkan sampai membuat poni Sasha sedikit berantakan.

Tiba-tiba Jean mendudukkan bokongnya di atas pasir dan menepuk-nepuk tempat yang ada di sebelahnya, memberi kode agar Sasha mengikutinya. "Duduklah."

Sasha mengangguk dan menyusul tindakan Jean. Gadis itu menjatuhkan kepala bersurai _burnette_-nya di atas pundak Jean yang diikuti oleh pemuda itu juga. Mereka saling terdiam sampai akhirnya Jean dengan tiba-tiba membuka tiap kancing kemejanya, membuat Sasha mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau membuka kancing kemejamu?" tanya Sasha sambil menatap lurus ke depan, tidak cukup berani menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Entahlah, sejak kecil aku memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Aku selalu menyukai terpaan angin laut pada kulit tubuhku, apalagi sekarang sedang musim panas. Rasanya benar-benar sejuk sekali," jawab Jean.

Sasha menoleh ke pemuda itu, hendak membalas sesuatu sampai akhirnya Jean menyelanya lebih dulu seraya menunjuk ke arah depan. "Sasha, lihatlah pemandangannya! Eksotis sekali, bukan?"

"Iya, sangat eksotis," jawab Sasha tanpa sedikit pun menoleh atas sekedar berkedip ketika akhirnya ia sama sekali tidak menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menghindari dada bidang Jean yang tak tertutup.

Sasha, _sunset_ berada tepat di depanmu, bukan pada dada bidang Jean.

* * *

_**F**__oto_

Sasha segera berlari cepat menuju kantin di kampusnya. Beberapa kali ia melirik jam tangannya, ia sudah telat 15 menit dari perjanjian yang sudah diatur oleh Christa dan Ymir yang mungkin sudah cukup lama menunggunya sejak awal. Terutama Ymir yang selalu datang beberapa menit sebelum jam yang ditetapkan.

Gadis itu langsung celingak-celinguk, mencari dua sosok gadis berambut pirang dan cokelat di sekitar kantin. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Christa yang tengah melambai seolah memanggilnya dari meja yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah kantin kampusnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau terlambat," sahut Ymir dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk, tak mempedulikan Sasha yang sangat kelelahan karena harus berlari dari kelasnya sampai ke kantin. Sasha mendudukkan dirinya di samping Christa—

"Hei! Jangan duduk di samping Christa, di depan kami saja," cegah Ymir membuat pergerakan Sasha terhenti. Gadis itu mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya menuruti perkataan gadis yang _katanya_ menyukai Christa. Ironisnya, Christa sendiri bahkan sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan dengan Reiner, mahasiswa dari fakultas Teknik.

"Maaf, aku kesiangan karena—"

"Semalaman ditelepon terus oleh Jean," kata Ymir menyelanya. "Alasanmu sungguh-sungguh klise."

"Ymir, jangan seperti itu. Setidaknya Sasha sudah berusaha datang untuk menepati janjinya. Lagipula, wajar saja, bukan? Jean 'kan pacarnya Sasha," balas Christa dengan nada lembut membuat Ymir hanya mampu membuang muka.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, percakapan antara para gadis (entah di sini Ymir termasuk atau tidak) mulai mengalir dengan lancar. Beberapa kali Christa selalu menyebutkan nama Reiner dalam ceritanya, membagi kisahnya dan memuji Reiner mengenai betapa romantisnya Reiner itu atau memuji kesabaran Reiner bila Christa sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik. Sampai—

"Kau tahu, Sasha? Beberapa minggu setelah kami menjalin hubungan, dia mengajakku ke rumahnya. Dan saat kami berkeliling, di kamarnya aku menemukan beberapa fotoku di sana. Reiner mengatakan kalau setiap malam sebelum tidur, ia selalu memandangi fotoku. Dan terakhir kali, aku juga menemukan fotoku di dompetnya," jelas Christa panjang lebar.

Sasha kali ini hanya terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa dia dan Jean sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 bulan, sebulan lebih lama dari hubungan Reiner dengan Christa. Namun, Sasha akui bahwa ia tak pernah melihat fotonya di kamar atau di dompet Jean. Dan rasa iri itu begitu saja terselip dalam hatinya.

_Apa Jean tak pernah berpikir sedikit pun untuk menyimpan fotoku, ya? Aku 'kan juga ingin seperti Christa_, batin Sasha sembari menghela napas pelan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian percakapan itu selesai. Christa bilang ia baru saja dikirimi pesan singkat dari Reiner untuk bertemu di taman kota. Biasa, untuk berkencan. Kemudian Sasha melihat Jean di persimpangan, berjalan menuju lokernya barangkali.

"Ymir, aku duluan, ya," pamit Sasha sambil meminum jusnya sampai habis.

"Hm."

Sasha segera berjalan cepat menyusul Jean yang terlihat sedang membuka pintu lokernya menggunakan kunci yang selalu ia gabungkan dengan kunci mobil dan motornya.

"Jean," panggilan Sasha membuat Jean yang baru saja berhasil membuka lokernya kini menutup lokernya kembali dengan begitu cepat. Sasha memandangnya heran saat menyadari pandangan dingin dari Jean.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Hanya memanggilmu, kenapa kau harus selalu menampilkan wajah seram begitu, sih?" tanya balik Sasha mengernyit heran.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Jean sedikit jutek. "Cepat katakan, apa urusanmu ke sini? Ada yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"_Well_, memang benar, sih. Tapi…," Sasha menjeda ucapannya, membuat Jean semakin dibuat penasaran dan juga kesal di saat yang bersamaan. Entah apa penyebabnya.

"Cepatlah," gerutu Jean.

"Iya iya. Aku hanya ingin bertanya," tiba-tiba Sasha menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto miliknya ke hadapan Jean, "apa kau berminat untuk menyimpan foto-fotoku ini? Banyak yang bagus, loh!"

"Tidak," balasnya cepat sambil mengunci lokernya kembali.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?! Apa salahnya sih dengan menyimpan, setidaknya, salah satu dari foto-fotoku ini? Coba lihat kecantikan yang terpancar dari auraku di foto ini!" kata Sasha bersikeras untuk memaksa Jean menyimpan fotonya.

Jean berdecak kesal. "Aku bilang aku tidak mau. Lagipula, menurutku semua foto-foto itu jelek."

"A-apa? Jelek?" tanya Sasha dengan nada tidak percaya. Sekilas ia berpikir bahwa mungkin yang membuat Jean tidak diterima di jurusan Arsitektur bukan hanya mengenai fakta bahwa pemuda itu buta warna, tetapi juga buta sepenuhnya barangkali.

"Iya. Coba kau tanya saja Christa, pasti dia sependapat denganku. Jadi, sekarang sebaiknya kaumeminta pendapatnya, aku juga masih ada jadwal kuliah," kata Jean sambil memasukkan kunci lokernya lagi.

Sasha mendelik kepadanya. Namun, nyatanya gadis itu benar-benar pergi, menuju taman kota, mungkin akan menghancurkan kencan Christa dengan Reiner hanya untuk meminta pendapat gadis itu mengenai fotonya.

Jean masih menatap kepergian Sasha sampai gadis itu tak terlihat lagi dari ujung gerbang kampus. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu lokernya lagi setelah merasa kondisi di sana sudah aman terkendali.

"Fiuuh, untung saja tidak ketahuan," gumam Jean nyaris berbisik sambil memandangi foto-foto Sasha yang diam-diam sudah diambilnya sejak sebelum mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan baginya, foto Sasha dengan mulut penuh remahan roti di lokernya jauh lebih cantik dibanding foto Sasha yang terlihat _rapih_.

* * *

_**G**__erimis_

Terdengar perseteruan di sebuah kelas kosong lantai 3 antara sepasang kekasih—yang lebih didominasi oleh si gadis. Sementara si pemuda hanya lebih banyak diam mendengarkan ocehan tak jelas yang dilontarkan dengan nada cepat oleh kekasihnya itu. Ia pikir sebaiknya ia membiarkan saja gadisnya itu mengomel sampai dirinya puas dan kelelahan bicara.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, sih? Oh, atau kau merasa kalah karena akhirnya Christa memberi jawaban kalau foto-foto yang waktu itu kuberikan kepadamu sebenarnya memang bagus semua. Aku pasti benar sehingga kau hanya diam saja," kata Sasha yang mengoceh sambil sesekali memakan kentang goreng yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Jean yang sedari tadi memandangi rintikan kecil yang membasahi jendela hanya melirik Sasha sebentar sebelum memberikan jawaban. "Oh."

"Huh, menyebalkan!" seru Sasha semakin kesal.

"Ck, kenapa kau cerewet sekali, sih? Lebih baik kau pulang saja, mumpung masih gerimis dan belum hujan deras," kata Jean seraya beranjak berdiri dan memberikan sebuah kunci kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingku, mungkin akan lama, jadi kau pulang saja duluan dengan taksi. Dan ini, kau bisa mengambil payung yang ada di lokerku. Tapi jangan sampai hilang kuncinya."

Sasha memandangi kunci tersebut dengan bingung karena biasanya Jean pasti sebisa mungkin berusaha menjauhkan Sasha dari lokernya, entah karena apa—Connie pernah bilang kalau barangkali Jean menyimpan majalah dewasa di sana yang entah bagaimana dipercayai oleh Sasha.

Gadis itu akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas kosong tersebut. Koridor menuju loker terlihat cukup sepi, karena biasanya beberapa mahasiswa lebih memilih untuk meminum secangkir teh, kopi, atau cokelat panas di kantin saat gerimis seperti ini.

"Loker Jean … nah, ini dia!" Sasha segera memasukkan kunci ke lubang loker tersebut dan ketika loker itu terbuka—

"I-ini…," Sasha memandang tidak percaya pada foto-foto _dirinya_ yang menghiasi setiap celah loker Jean itu. Hingga tiba-tiba Sasha merasakan getaran dari ponsel yang ia taruh di saku celana jinsnya. Sebuah pesan dari Jean yang membuat wajahnya bersemu.

'_Dari Jean: Jangan terlalu lama kagetnya, segera pulang dan ambil payung biru di sana. Langsung pulang ke rumah, jangan main ke rumah Christa atau Ymir, nanti kau bisa sakit terkena udara dingin. Hati-hati di jalan._'

**.**

_**H**__oroskop_

Sasha masih memandang majalah remaja di depannya dengan tatapan tak terima. "Ini tidak mungkin, ramalan ini pasti salah besar! Aku tidak mau percaya dengan ramalan lagi!"

Jean mendengus lucu. "Dan ketika ramalan minggu depan mengatakan nasib zodiakmu baik, kau akan kembali mempercayai ramalan, yeah? Bagus sekali, Sasha."

Sasha tak menggubris sindiran Jean. "_Aquarius dan Pisces; kombinasi yang tidak cocok. Pisces yang emosional akan membuat Aquarius meninggalkannya. Dan Pisces akan berakhir dengan luka dan kebingungan_."

"Ck, jangan mau dibodohi ramalan, Sasha. Orang macam apa sih yang mengatakannya? Aquarius dan Pisces pasangan yang cocok. Ikan membutuhkan air untuk hidup dan tanpa ikan, air di laut akan terasa kosong dan hampa, bukan?"

Dan semenjak mendengar jawaban Jean itu, Sasha mulai berhenti membeli majalah remaja lagi—dan Jean yang paling merasa senang dengan hal ini.

* * *

_**I**__nfluenza_

"Bukankah sudah kubilang dari kemarin kalau kau seharusnya istirahat saja di rumah? Kenapa kau tetap nekad datang ke pertandingan basket, sih?"

Sasha hanya bisa menunduk, tangannya sibuk meremas atau menarik-narik ujung selimut yang menutupi bagian perut sampai kakinya. Ia tak bisa menyela ucapan Jean yang terlihat benar-benar marah dan khawatir karena kejadian di mana dirinya datang ke pertandingan basket fakultas Hukum melawan fakultas MIPA ketika tengah gerimis cukup deras.

"Maaf, aku 'kan hanya ingin melihatmu saat pertandingan. Masa tidak boleh."

Jean yang tadi berdiri mulai duduk di samping Sasha. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa meminta Christa untuk memvideokan saat pertandingan berlangsung. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa influenzamu belum sembuh sejak lusa kemarin dan kaumemaksa datang."

"Iya, aku tahu aku salah. Maaf sekali la—" Sasha menjeda ucapannya, dan melihat sikap kekasihnya itu, Jean segera memakai masker dan—"Hachi! Hachi! Hachi!"

"Baru saja kubilang," kemudian Jean mengambil beberapa lembar tisu yang tersedia di meja _buffet_ kamar Sasha. Lalu, Sasha dibuat kaget dengan Jean yang tanpa sedikit pun rasa jijik mengelap ingus yang sedikit ke luar dari lubang hidung Sasha saat bersin tadi.

"Kau itu jorok sekali, sih," komentar Jean dan kemudian membuat tisu-tisu yang telah ternodai itu ke tempat sampah di dekat sana. Melihat Sasha yang terbengong dengan wajah polos begitu membuat Jean gemas dan hendak mengecup bibirnya, namun Jean segera menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari Sasha.

"Kau mau aku ketularan juga? Makanya, sakitnya jangan lama-lama kalau mau kucium," Jean tersenyum meledek. "Aku pulang, ya, sudah agak gelap. Ibumu bisa berpikir macam-macam bila aku terlalu lama di sini."

Dan ketika Jean sudah meninggalkan rumahnya, Sasha ke luar dari kamar dan menemui Ibunya untuk mengatakan—

"Bu, belikan obat influenza yang bisa membuatku sembuh dalam waktu sehari!"

* * *

_**J**__erawat_

Jean menatap penuh keseriusan pada refleksinya sendiri yang ada pada cermin di depannya. Lebih tepat bukan bayangannya yang dipandanginya, melainkan sebuah _benda_ yang muncul begitu saja sejak pertandingan basket fakultasnya melawan fakultas MIPA. Dan dirinya benar-benar heran mengapa _benda_ itu tak kunjung hilang selama seminggu ini.

"Jean, kau sedang memperhatikan apa, sih?" tanya Sasha menatapnya heran.

"Ini … benar-benar membuatku risih. Aku tidak suka _benda_ ini," gumam Jean yang semakin membuat Sasha kebingungan.

"Kaubicara apa, sih?"

"Ini!" Jean menunjuk _benda_ yang timbul tepat di keningnya. "Entah kenapa jerawat ini tidak kunjung hilang. Ini membuatku risih!"

Tiba-tiba Sasha tertawa pelan. "Ya ampun, kukira apa. Ternyata hanya jerawat."

"Hanya katamu?!"

"Apa bedanya dengan kau yang menganggap enteng bentol yang tumbuh di wajahku saat aku alergi?" tanya Sasha menantang dan berhasil membuat Jean terdiam seketika. "Melihat jerawatmu membuatku gemas, Jean. Sini, biar kupencet—"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Kaupikir tidak akan sakit apa?!" Jean beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya, menjauhi Sasha.

Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. "Hanya akan sedikit sakit kok. Lagipula, kau itu laki-laki, masa begitu saja merasa sakit. Ke sini!"

Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Jean mendekati Sasha lagi dan duduk dengan manis. Kini Sasha yang beranjak bangun dan menghampiri Jean semakin dekat. Posisi mereka seperti itu membuat Sasha sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jean karena gadis itu hanya membungkuk dan bersiap-siap untuk memencet jerawat Jean.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" jerit Jean saat Sasha baru saja melakukan prakteknya.

"Aku sedang berusaha lebih pelan kok," kata Sasha masih berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya. Jean mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasha yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, dan bila bisa, Jean bisa saja mengecup bibir kemerahan yang alamiah itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai! Tidak sakit, kan?" tanya Sasha seraya menjauh dan itu sedikit membuat Jean kecewa. Ditanya seperti itu, Jean hanya mengangguk malas saja.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Sasha heran.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada jerawat lagi. Bisa kauperiksa lagi wajahku, Sasha?"

* * *

_**K**__entang_

Bukan hanya Jean, bahkan semua orang pun tahu mengenai kesukaan Sasha dan apa yang dapat membuat gadis itu memiliki habitat jelek. Dan tak lupa, sesuatu yang sangat disukai gadis itu sehingga membuatnya mendapat julukan si 'Gadis Kentang' sejak ia sekolah. Namun, ia tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Di mata Jean, Sasha terlihat begitu menarik dengan penampilan berantakannya—gadis itu mengunyah kentang rebusnya dengan ganas dan terlihat remahan kentangnya di sudut bibirnya. Namun, daripada itu, yang paling membuat Jean betah melihat Sasha saat gadis itu melahap kentangnya adalah mata _hazel_ Sasha yang berbinar cerah.

Contohnya seperti sekarang ini, mereka tengah belajar bersama—lebih tepat Jean mengajari Sasha—di taman buatan yang ada di rumah Jean. Ia bersyukur karena Ibunya tak di rumah, karena bisa-bisa Ibunya itu akan menguntit sambil memotret foto mereka dalam momen seindah ini untuk diabadikan.

Tiba-tiba Jean teringat sesuatu saat melihat Sasha memakan potongan kentang gorengnya yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Sasha, bagaimana soalnya? Apa sulit?" tanya Jean saat melihat gadis itu tengah berkonsentrasi antara pada soal dari Jean serta kentangnya.

"Hm, lumayan kok. Tapi, kau tenang saja, aku pasti bisa dan setelahnya aku akan menyelesaikan skripsiku dan kemudian disidang secepatnya. Aku ingin lulus tepat waktu," kata Sasha penuh semangat sambil tetap mengerjakan soalnya dan—"Selesai! Coba kauperiksa, kalau bisa berikan aku soal lagi."

Jean menerima kertas yang diberikan Sasha, ia membacanya sebentar kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus, benar semua. Baik, aku akan memberi satu pertanyaan lagi, tapi kau kuberi waktu 1 menit untuk berpikir," tantang Jean membuat Sasha melotot.

"Cepat seka—"

"Sasha," terdengar nada mengancam dari Jean.

Sasha menggembungkan pipinya dan balas menatap Jean seolah menantang balik. "Siapa takut."

Jean menyeringai tipis, seperti tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Ia mulai menulis soal yang dari tadi melintas dalam kepalanya dan tak lama kemudian diberikannya soal itu kepada Sasha. Dan ketika Sasha membaca soalnya, ia dibuat terkejut sedemikian hebatnya. Bukan karena soalnya yang begitu sulit, tetapi—

'_Apakah kau mau menjadi istriku dan Ibu dari anak-anakku nanti? A. Ya B. Tentu saja C. Sangat D. Tidak E. Semuanya kecuali D_'

Tangan Sasha bergetar memegang kertas tersebut. Ia menatap Jean dengan kedua matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "I-ini—"

"Hei, 1 menit sudah hampir lewat. Cepat jawab," kata Jean.

Sasha mengangguk yakin. "_No doubt_, aku mau, Jean."

Lagi-lagi Jean bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut karena tak kuasa menahan bahagia karena Sasha menginginkan hal yang sama dari hubungan mereka. Kemudian, Jean memberikan sebuah kentang mentah yang masih lengkap dengan kulitnya yang belum dikupas kepada Sasha yang memandangnya bingung.

"Bukalah," kata Jean seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan Sasha. Dan Sasha semakin dibuat tak percaya saat membuka kentang tersebut—ia menemukan ukiran namanya dan nama Jean serta sebuah cincin platina di sana.

"Err, itu ide dari Christa. Yeah, aku tahu kau tak bisa menggoreng itu karena barangkali sudah tidak higie—"

Ucapan Jean terhenti saat Sasha memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. "Terima kasih banyak, Jean."

Jean terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk senang. "Ya, sama-sama. Tapi kita menikah beberapa hari setelah wisuda, jadi kau harus lulus tepat waktu."

"Siap!" seru Sasha dengan nada ceria, apalagi setelah Jean memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis kirinya.

* * *

_**L**__ili_

Sasha mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika sinar matahari yang masuk melalui ventilasi jendela kamarnya mengganggu tidur cantiknya. Ia mengusap matanya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi refleks meraba tempat yang ternyata kosong di sampingnya. Ke mana sosok suami barunya di hari pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri?

Yeah, mereka—Jean dan Sasha—seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Jean saat melamarnya dulu, mereka telah menikah beberapa hari setelah wisuda.

_Tapi, kenapa harus hari ini, sih? Ini masih terlalu cepat_, pikir Sasha sedikit merasa kecewa. Di saat seperti ini yang diharapkannya adalah terbangun dengan melihat wajah Jean di pagi pertama mereka sebagai keluarga baru.

Mendadak wajah Sasha bersemu. Bila mengingat kata pagi pertama, pasti ada pula yang namanya malam pertama. Sasha segera menggeleng cepat dan menghapus memorinya mengenai kejadian semalam. Cukup dirinya dan Jean saja yang tahu.

Ketika Sasha hendak menuju kamar mandi, secara tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan setangkai lili putih, bunga kesukaannya, yang sepertinya jatuh karena terseret oleh selimut tebalnya. Dengan penasaran diambilnya bunga tersebut dan ia membaca sebuah pesan yang tertinggal di sana. Pesan yang membuat rasa kecewa Sasha menjadi pudar seketika dan digantikan oleh senyuman.

'_Bonjour, dear. Aku harus segera pergi, dan maaf tidak membangunkanmu karena kupikir kau kelelahan karena—ya kau tahu _apa_, haha. Have a nice day. Je suis amoureux de toi :*{}. Nb: kuharap lili putih adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk di pagi yang cerah ini._'

* * *

_**M**__ikasa_

Gadis berambut _burnette_ itu melempar tas tangannya secara sembarang saat ia baru saja memasuki rumahnya. Sasha langsung merebahkan tubuhnya secara kasar ke atas sofa ruang tamu. Lengan tangan kirinya menutup kedua matanya, bibirnya terlihat bergetar dan perlahan terdengar suara isak tangis dari sana.

Seiring tangisannya, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian setengah jam yang lalu di sebuah restoran cepat saji di dekat kampus tempatnya kuliah bersama Jean dulu. Dadanya semakin sesak setiap mengingat Jean berada di sana, berbicara akrab dengan Mikasa yang merupakan mantan kekasih Jean sebelum pemuda itu bersama Sasha.

Sasha merasa marah kepada suaminya itu, benar-benar marah kali ini. Padahal ia sudah mengirim pesan singkat ke Jean untuk makan malam bersama, namun pria itu menjawab kalau dia harus bertemu kliennya yang bernama Dot Pixis. Cih, pembohong, nyatanya Jean menemui Mikasa lagi dalam pembicaraan yang begitu intim.

"Sasha, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jean yang tiba-tiba datang seraya menyalakan saklar lampu di rumah itu. "Kenapa kau tidak menyalakan lampu, sih? Ini 'kan sudah malam."

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Sasha dingin.

Jean mengernyit heran. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Sasha menggeleng dan langsung beranjak bangun untuk segera pergi secepat mungkin ke kamar mereka. Namun, tangan Jean lebih dulu menahannya. Sasha memalingkan wajah, namun ekspresi yang terlihat di wajah cantik itu tak dapat membohongi Jean yang sudah cukup lama mengenal Sasha.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jean khawatir. "Hei, jawab aku, Sasha."

"Jean," balas Sasha dengan suara serak dan kali ini ia memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata Jean dengan matanya yang sembab, "jangan bohong denganku lagi—"

"Kaubicara ap—"

"Aku melihatmu bersama Mikasa di saat aku berharap kau bersamaku," potong Sasha yang sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. "Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau jujur kalau kau masih mencintainya?"

Jean terdiam sebelum tertawa kecil. "Hei, dengar, sudah kubilang sebaiknya kau berhenti memakan kentang. Kau jadi gegabah mengambil tindakan dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Apa mak—" ucapan Sasha terhenti ketika Jean memberinya sebuket bunga mawar putih dan sekaleng kentang _Pringles_ kepadanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"_Happy anniversary_, Sasha. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama 1 tahun lebih ini," sahut Jean sambil memberanikan diri menatap ekspresi wajah Sasha yang masih terlihat bingung.

Jean kembali melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya aku sudah pulang kerja dari siang tadi—aku bohong kalau aku telat pulang—dan setelahnya aku menemui Christa, Connie, Ymir, Reiner, Marco, dan terakhir Mikasa untuk meminta pendapat mengenai hadiah yang tepat untuk hari jadi kita ini. Sialnya, tak ada satu pun yang tepat jadi aku hanya bisa membeli—"

"Maaf, Jean," Jean terkesiap mendengar permintaan maaf dari Sasha, wanita itu terlihat terharu, "maaf karena aku berburuk sangka denganmu. Dan … terima kasih."

Perlahan Jean tersenyum dan memeluk istrinya itu. "Terima kasih kembali."

* * *

_**N**__atal_

Jean terbangun dari tidurnya dengan seulas senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Kali ini yang membahagiakan adalah ia terbangun di hari natal, dengan sang istri tercinta di sampingnya di hari pertama natal mereka sebagai satu keluarga. Ia melirik Sasha yang masih terlelap dan membiarkan wanita itu untuk tetap tidur.

Pria itu beranjak bangun menuju kamar mandi, setelahnya turun menuju ruang tengah di mana sudah nampak pohon natal cantik yang sudah dihias dengan berbagai macam hiasan menarik di sana. Tapi yang lebih diperhatikan Jean adalah hadiah yang berkumpul di bawah pohon itu. Kebanyakan dari teman serta keluarga dekat.

Ia berjongkok di sana dan memilah-milih salah satu kado yang barangkali ada untuknya. Ditemukannya sebuah hadiah berbungkus kado berwarna biru langit dengan sampul biru tua membentuk pita di atasnya, apalagi di sana terlihat jelas bahwa hadiah itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Itu dariku," sahut Sasha dari arah tangga membuat Jean menoleh kepadanya. "Bukalah, aku harap kausuka."

Jean melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sasha dan di dalamnya ia menemukan sebuah jam tangan yang memang sedang dibutuhkannya dikarenakan jam tangan lamanya sudah rusak. Pria itu menatap istrinya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasha. Oh iya, jangan lupa membuka hadiah dariku juga," kata Jean mengingatkan.

Sasha mengangguk. "Oke, tapi aku punya satu hadiah lagi untukmu—err, kotak kecil bersampul merah hati."

Jean mengernyit heran dan segera mencari hadiah yang kata Sasha merupakan hadiahnya yang kedua. Dan setelah didapatkannya, Jean lebih dulu menggoyangkannya pelan berusaha menebak isinya dari suaranya.

"Buka saja," kata Sasha yang langsung dituruti Jean.

"Ini…," Jean menjeda ucapannya, kedua matanya membulat lebar menatap benda kotak dengan empat sudutnya yang tumpul. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah simbol positif berwarna merah di sana.

Sasha mengangguk bahagia. "Iya, aku hamil, Jean."

Dengan tiba-tiba Jean mendekap tubuh Sasha dan menatap Sasha penuh kebahagiaan. "Ini benar-benar hadiah natal terindah dalam hidupku. Terima kasih banyak, Sasha."

Sasha membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala riang, kedua sudut matanya sudah terlihat setitik air mata yang menjadi simbol kebahagiaan keluarga kecil mereka. Tak lama lagi, suara tangisan bayi akan terdengar, menambah kehangatan dalam keluarga itu.

* * *

_**O**__nigiri_

Tangan kanan Jean masih sibuk menulis dan sesekali membaca laporan yang sudah diketik oleh asistennya mengenai prahara yang dialami oleh kliennya. Ia melirik jam yang ada di meja kerjanya, sudah pukul 1 malam. Seharusnya ia sudah tidur, namun pekerjaan seolah menahannya.

Perutnya berbunyi menandakan bahwa lambungnya harus diberi tugas seperti biasa. Masalahnya ia tidak bisa memasak, bahkan saat pertama kali menyalakan kompor saat SMA saja ia menekan tombolnya terlalu kuat sehingga membuat ledakan di dapur. Entah kenapa, kali ini ia menginginkan onigiri, menu yang menurutnya selalu pas untuk dinikmati saat ia tengah sibuk.

Untuk menghalau rasa bosan, dengan iseng Jean memutar kursi yang didudukinya ke segala arah. Hal kekanakan yang selalu dilakukannya ketika sedang jenuh dengan pekerjaan yang membuatnya suntuk. Hingga akhirnya bangku itu berhenti, Jean melepas kacamatanya dan memilih tidur sebentar dengan posisi duduk.

Suasana begitu hening saat ia mulai terlelap sampai sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan kemudian disusul dengan sesuatu yang hangat yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian suara pintu yang ditutup pelan terdengar kembali sehingga membuat Jean memilih untuk kembali bangun.

Ia tak bisa menahan senyuman saat melihat sepiring onigiri hangat berbentuk hati tersedia di meja kerjanya dan ditambah dengan secangkir kopi. Dan tak lupa dengan sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Perlahan ia mulai menyuapi dirinya sendiri dan senyumannya semakin berkembang saat merasakan daging salmon di dalamnya. Tanpa bertanya pun Jean sudah tahu bahwa _chef_-nya adalah istrinya sendiri.

* * *

_**P**__elukan_

Suasana duka cita masih begitu terasa di rumah keluarga Braus. Sang Ayahanda tercinta telah pergi ke dunia yang berbeda, meninggalkan duka yang begitu mendalam di dalam hati semua orang yang mengenal beliau, terutama Sasha Braus sendiri.

Air matanya tak pernah berhenti mengalir sejak Ibunya memberitahu bahwa kondisi jantung Ayahnya kian kritis. Rasanya begitu memilukan setiap Sasha dan Jean berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan melihat beberapa alat kedokteran yang menempel pada tubuh Ayahnya yang kurus kering.

Jean mendekati istrinya yang masih terisak di samping Ibu mertuanya, menangisi kepergian Ayah mertua Jean yang sudah dianggapnya seperti Ayah kandung sendiri. Orang tua Jean pun turut datang dan ikut berduka cita di sana seolah merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan keluarga Braus.

"Sasha," Jean menyentuh bahu istrinya yang berbalut baju hitam, namun Sasha tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk menghiraukan panggilan Jean. Hingga akhirnya Jean menarik tubuh Sasha dan kemudian memeluk erat tubuh yang seolah begitu rapuh dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Biarkan Ayah pergi dengan tenang," gumam Jean sambil mengelus-elus puncak rambut Sasha.

"Aku … tidak bisa, Jean. Aku begitu menyayangi Ayah," balas Sasha dalam bisikan.

"Tapi bukankah kaupernah bilang kalau Ayah tidak pernah menyukai wajahmu yang tengah menangis?" tanya Jean. "Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang membuat beliau senang."

Sasha mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap suaminya itu sebentar sebelum kembali memeluknya begitu erat. Yang dibutuhkan Sasha saat ini hanyalah bantuan Jean untuk membangkitkannya serta pelukan hangat pria itu yang seolah menjadi penghibur laranya di saat seperti ini.

"Bantu aku, Jean. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya sendiri," gumam Sasha semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

Jean mengangguk. "Ya, pastinya. Bersama-sama."

* * *

_**Q**__uenny_

Tepat pukul 1 dini hari, sudah ke-20 kalinya Jean berjalan ke dua arah yang berlawanan. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti tengah berpikir keras dan tersirat rasa khawatir dari pancaran kedua matanya itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang tengah lembur di ruang kerjanya tiba-tiba diberitahu oleh sang Ibu mertua yang kebetulan menginap di rumah mereka—dikarenakan Sasha dalam masa minggu terakhir—memanggilnya penuh kepanikan dan berkata bahwa istrinya hendak melahirkan buah hati mereka.

Tapi ia tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa menunggu Sasha melahirkan bayi mereka akan sebegitu lamanya. Atau mungkin barangkali dikarenakan Jean yang terlalu panik dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih sehingga ia merasa bahwa waktu berjalan seperti kura-kura saja. Hingga tak lama kemudian ia melihat dokter yang menangani Sasha ke luar dari ruang persalinan.

Jean menghampirinya bersama Nyonya Braus. "Bagaimana? Istri dan anakku baik-baik saja kan, Marco? Anakku laki-laki atau perempuan? Sasha tidak mengalami pendarah—"

"Tenanglah, Jean. Tarik napas dulu dan hembuskan perlahan," potong Marco, namun akhirnya Jean mengikuti saran sahabatnya sejak SMA itu. "Sasha baik-baik saja, anakmu juga begitu sehat. Dan bayinya adalah perempuan."

Mendengar jawaban dari Marco secara langsung membuat Jean dan Nyonya Braus mampu untuk bernapas dengan lega. Akhirnya hari yang dinanti mereka datang juga, sang jabang bayi dengan tangisan imutnya akan segera menghiasi rumah Jean dan Sasha.

"Boleh kami menemuinya?" tanya Nyonya Braus yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala serta senyuman ramah dari Marco. Dengan segera Jean dan Nyonya Braus masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan di mana mereka melihat Sasha terbaring lemah dengan kereta bayi rumah sakit di samping ranjang tidur Sasha.

Pria itu menggendong seorang bayi mungil nan cantik yang menjadi alasan Sasha untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Jean memandang bayi mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca saking terharunya. Jean memperhatikan wajah Sasha yang kelelahan. Ia mendekatkan diri dan berbisik di telinga istrinya itu.

"Terima kasih, kaumelahirkan bayi yang sangat cantik seperti Ibunya," bisik Jean yang disusul dengan kecupan sayang di kening Sasha.

"Ia begitu cantik dan menggemaskan," sahut Nyonya Braus sambil menghapus air matanya yang membasahi pipi. "Jean, kau dan Sasha akan memberi nama apa untuk cucuku ini?"

"Aku dan Sasha sudah membicarakannya sejak jauh-jauh hari dan kami sepakat bila ia perempuan, maka kami memberinya nama Queeny Kirschtein," jawab Jean masih menimang-nimang si kecil Queeny yang terlelap.

* * *

_**R**__efleks_

Entah sudah berapa lama Jean tak pernah mengalihkan sedetik pun pandangannya dari Sasha yang kini sudah berperan sebagai Ibu muda. Di depan kedua matanya kini Sasha terlihat begitu bahagianya menyuapi bubur bayi kepada Queeny yang telah menginjak usia 8 bulan. Dan di usia tersebut semakin terlihat bahwa Queeny mewarisi rambut _brunette_ Ibunya dan iris Ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba Jean teringat ucapan Sasha sebulan yang lalu, di mana wanita itu mengeluh mengenai perubahan bentuk tubuhnya semenjak melahirkan Queeny. Yeah, seperti Ibu baru kebanyakan, mengeluh mengenai entah itu bokong serta dada mereka yang sudah tidak sekencang saat masih gadis serta perut mereka yang seperti menunjukkan kalau mereka mulai gemuk.

Tapi, tetap saja, bagi Jean semua itu tidak berpengaruh untuknya. Di matanya Sasha masih terlihat begitu cantik dan seksi seperti saat mereka masih kuliah dulu. Terutama setiap wanita itu tengah berperan sebagai Ibu sesungguhnya, seperti sekarang ini. Aura keibuannya membuat Sasha jauh lebih terlihat menarik. Seperti seorang bidadari.

"Jean, kenapa kaumelamun?" tanya Sasha yang masih ditatap Jean dengan pandangan lurus.

"Apa rasanya sakit?" tanya Jean refleks dengan nada datar dan raut wajah yang sekilas menunjukkan tampang bodohnya.

"Apa?" tanya balik Sasha, tidak mengerti dengan inti pertanyaan Jean. Dan pertanyaan Jean selanjutnya mampu membuat wajah Sasha merona merah.

"Apa rasanya sakit jatuh dari surga?"

* * *

_**S**__aus_

Pagi yang cerah itu keluarga Kirschtein menyambutnya dengan sarapan bersama dengan suasana yang begitu tenang. Barangkali lebih tepatnya Jean yang menikmati sarapan paginya dengan perasaan damai. Sasha terlihat sedikit repot untuk membagi waktu antara menyuapi Queeny dan menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

Jean melirik jam tangan yang merupakan kado natal dari Sasha. "Aku harus segera pergi dan bertemu klienku. Apa nanti kau juga akan pergi?"

Sasha membersihkan ujung mulut Queeny sebentar dan menoleh ke suaminya. "Ya, nanti aku akan menitipkan Queeny kepada Ibu. Lagipula sudah seminggu ini Ibu tidak menemui Queeny."

Jean mengangguk paham, kemudian ia memakai jas hitamnya dan membawa tas kerjanya. Ia sengaja tidak mengancingkan kancing teratas kemeja biru gelapnya, ia memang bukan orang yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi formalitas kecuali di saat-saat genting saja.

"Jean, tunggu dulu!" Sasha menghampiri suaminya itu hingga wanita itu kini berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Apa?" tanya Jean. Sasha tidak menjawab, melainkan memandang tepat ke kedua mata Jean sehingga membuat Jean ikut terdiam sebentar—seolah ia telah mengetahui kejadian selanjutnya.

"Mendekatlah," gumam Sasha tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jean dan ucapannya seolah menghipnotis Jean untuk melakukan perintah istrinya itu. Ia menurunkan kepalanya pelan, bibir Jean perlahan terbuka ketika ujung hidung mereka nyaris bertemu—

"Aduh," Sasha menggerutu sambil mengelap kening Jean dengan tisu, "bagaimana bisa kaumembiarkan noda saus di keningmu, Jean? Kau bisa ditertawakan klienmu bila tidak segera menghapusnya."

Jean terdiam, mendecih kesal dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dan Sasha yang terbengong heran melihat sikapnya.

* * *

_**T**__idur_

Malam sudah begitu larut ketika Jean baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam garasi rumahnya. Setelah mengunci pintu pagar, pintu mobil serta pintu garasi, ia langsung bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat jam di dinding, dan dari suasana di dalam rumah pun sudah bisa ditebak kalau Sasha sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Jean meringis saat merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat ketika ia menaiki tangga. Ini pasti dikarenakan kejadian di mana ia nyaris saja terserempet motor yang dikemudikan secara ugal-ugalan yang menerobos lampu merah. Tadi Jean menemui kliennya, dan kejadian itu terjadi ketika ia hendak mengambil mobilnya yang berada di seberang jalan.

Pria itu membuka pintu kamar, hanya lampu _night-stand_ yang menyala. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dengan terseret-seret saking nyerinya, begitupun ketika ia menaikkan kedua kakinya itu ke atas tempat tidur. Jean menghela napas keras saat akhirnya ia berhasil merebahkan diri.

Ia menoleh secara tak sengaja menghadap ke wajah Sasha yang begitu polos ketika tertidur. Rasa damai dan ketenangan seolah terlihat begitu jelas di wajahnya. Dan inilah hal yang selalu Jean lakukan secara diam-diam, yaitu menatapi wajah Sasha yang terlelap sebelum beranjak tidur. Dan sepertinya memandangi wajah Queeny di tengah-tengah mereka juga menjadi kebiasaan baru dalam hidupnya sekarang.

Queeny terlelap dengan wajahnya yang semakin terlihat menggemaskan dan membuat Jean ingin menyubit pipinya. Dan entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihat wajah mereka sudah mampu membuat Jean melupakan kejadian tadi siang. Rasa nyerinya sudah hilang begitu saja seolah melihat mereka seperti mengobati luka lecet di kakinya.

"Selamat malam, sayang," gumam Jean berbisik di telinga Sasha serta Queeny dan mulai ikut terlelap.

* * *

_**U**__nggas_

Jean memandang Sasha yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan yang sarat akan ketakutan hebat. Pria itu terlihat seolah sedang menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari istrinya itu. Bahkan Queeny yang sedang bermain dengan bonekanya sambil duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet pun menatap Ayahnya bingung.

"Jean, kenapa kaumenyambut kedatanganku dengan wajahmu yang menyeramkan begitu, sih?" tanya Sasha dengan gerutuan. "Oh iya, tadi saat menyapu halaman depan aku melihat burung ini terluka parah. Kasihan sekali, sepertinya dia terpisah dari keluarganya dan—"

"Menjauh dariku," kata Jean dingin namun tak menghilangkan nada kepanikannya.

"Jean," Sasha memandang Jean bingung dan kemudian melirik burung gereja yang dipegangnya, hingga kemudian Sasha terbahak keras. "Haha, ya ampun, aku tak menyangka kalau yang dikatakan Connie benar."

"Dia bilang apa?!" tanya Jean sambil melotot.

"Kautakut dengan hewan unggas, ya?" goda Sasha. "Pantas saja selama ini kaumenghindar tiap makan bersamaku bila menunya ayam goreng, bebek bakar, atau mungkin aku harus mencoba untuk membuatkanmu sup burung—"

"Hentikan, Sasha!" seru Jean kesal karena terus diledek Sasha yang belum bisa berhenti tertawa setelah mengetahui aib suaminya itu.

* * *

_**V**__egetarian_

Sasha masih sibuk memandangi bayangan pantulan dirinya di cermin yang setinggi tubuhnya. Ia memandang risih ke depan, sesekali menyentuh bagian berlemak di perut, pinggang, dan pahanya. Terdengar beberapa kali keluhan karena kegemukan yang dialaminya sekarang. Kemudian, Sasha dengan kesal berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di samping Jean.

Jean sendiri sedang sibuk membaca koran pagi di hari Minggu dengan ditemani secangkir kopi. Namun, perhatiannya teralihkan saat melihat istrinya itu memakan sayur brokoli, sup wortel, kangkung serta buah jeruk sebagai makanan penutupnya. Ia mengernyit heran tentu saja, karena Sasha yang dikenalnya merupakan spesies karnivora—oke, omnivora, tetapi bukan herbivora.

"Kau tidak sakit, kan?" tanya Jean memandang ngeri ke arah Sasha.

"Kaumeledekku?" tanya Sasha kesal.

"Habis kauaneh, tumben kau hanya memakan sayur-sayuran saja—yeah, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu, kan?"

"Aku sudah bertekad, Jean," balas Sasha sambil menggenggam erat sendoknya, "aku akan menjadi vegetarian!"

Jean terdiam sebentar sebelum tertawa. "Pfft—haha, kaubercanda, ya? Yang benar saja, selama ini kau hanya pemakan daging."

"Aku hanya ingin memakan sayuran saja."

"Kambing juga memakan sayur," celetuk Jean yang langsung menerima delikan dari Sasha. "Oke, sori, aku hanya bercanda. Memang kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau menjadi vegetarian? Karena merasa kegemukan lagi, eh?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, jadi jangan mencoba untuk menggagalkan dietku," kata Sasha sambil memakan sayur brokolinya.

"Sasha," Jean mendekatkan dirinya, "terlalu banyak makan daging memang akan membuatmu kegemukan, tetapi bila kau tidak makan daging sama sekali, kau akan kekurangan protein. Dan itu tidak akan baik untuk tubuhmu. Yang baik adalah bila kau menyeimbangkan keduanya."

"Sejak kapan kau sok menjadi dokter begitu?"

Jean memutar bola matanya. "Aku memberi nasihat baik untukmu. Jangan kaudengarkan apa kata orang lain yang mengejekmu gendut atau apalah itu. Toh, selama kau masih cantik dan seksi di mataku, apa pedulimu pada orang lain?"

Dan semenjak diceramahi oleh Jean, Sasha pun mulai kembali beraktifitas sebagai makhluk omnivora.

* * *

_**W**__aktu_

Meskipun Jean tampan, pintar, tipikal Ayah dan pemimpin yang baik, namun ada satu hal sederhana yang membuat Sasha sekejap tidak menyukainya. Jean tidak pernah bisa tepat waktu. Seperti sekarang ini, ia tengah menunggu suaminya itu menjemputnya setelah Sasha menjemput Queeny dari TK.

Sasha menggerutu kesal ketika melihat mobil yang begitu familiar di matanya dan seketika saja Queeny berteriak. "Papa!"

Jean menghentikan mobilnya dan ke luar dari sana."Maaf aku terlambat, di jalan macet sekali."

"Alasanmu sungguh-sungguh klise, Jean," balas Sasha sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, masih terlihat kesal.

"Papa bawa apa?" tanya Queeny mengalihkan pandangan Jean ke putrinya yang lucu itu.

"Papa bawa sesuatu untuk Queeny," kata Jean sambil mengambil sesuatu dari mobilnya dan kemudian ia menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya dan menunjukkannya kepada Queeny. "Tada! Papa membelikan Queeny es krim rasa cokelat kesukaan Queeny."

"Whoaa, terima kasih, Papa!" balas Queeny dengan nada riang sambil memakan es krimnya itu. Sasha hanya melirik keduanya dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah menunjukkan rasa iri. Atau mungkin Sasha ingin es krim juga?

"Tenang, Mama juga dapat kok," kata Jean sambil memberikan es krim yang serupa kepada Sasha yang merona karena dipanggil 'Mama' oleh Jean, "dan ini juga untukmu, Sasha."

Jean memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang masih terlihat segar. Melihat perlakuan romantis dari suaminya itu hanya bisa membuat Sasha tersenyum malu sendiri yang justru mendapat tatapan bingung dari Queeny yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Sasha berdeham. "Jadi…, ini sogokan untukku sebagai permintaan maafmu, Tuan Kirschtein?"

"Iya, Nyonya Kirschtein," balas Jean sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasha mengulum senyum dan menerima bunga tersebut. "Diterima, tapi jangan diulangi lagi."

Jean bersikap hormat. "Siap, kapten!"

* * *

_**X**__XX_

Terlihat raut wajah heran yang terpancar dari ekspresi wajah Sasha. Alis kiri wanita itu naik sedikit, menatap bingung dan setengah tidak percaya dengan nama yang ditemukannya pada folder tersembunyi di laptop milik Jean.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sudah meminta izin kepada suaminya untuk memeriksa surat tanah yang akan diurusnya. Namun, ketika sedang iseng-iseng menjelajahi isi laptop Jean, Sasha justru menemukan sebuah folder terlarang bernama XXX. Orang yang cukup dewasa semacam Sasha pun mengerti arti dari nama itu.

"Jean," panggil Sasha dengan nada horor.

"Apa?" tanya Jean yang tengah asyik menonton acara sepak bola kesukaannya.

"Sejak kapan kauhobi mengoleksi film porno?" tanya Sasha dengan nada datar. Jean tertegun sebelum akhirnya menoleh cepat ke arah istrinya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Jean. "Aku tidak pernah menyimpan hal semacam itu kok."

"Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan folder bernama "XXX" ini?" tanya lagi Sasha dengan nada menantang.

Jean mendesah. "Sasha, mungkin otakmu yang _ngeres_. Memang XXX harus selalu berarti porno? XXX di situ adalah angka romawi dari 30, angkatan OSIS saat aku masih SMA. Di situ aku menyimpan foto kenangan kami semua."

Sasha menepuk jidatnya, merasa bodoh. "Ya ampun, maaf sekali ya sudah menuduhmu yang macam-macam. Dan maaf aku membuka folder-folder laptopmu."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, bukankah seharusnya kau memandikan Queeny?" tanya Jean.

"Oh iya, kalau begitu aku memandikannya dulu, ya," kata Sasha sambil melenggang pergi. Jean menghela napas lega dan membuka isi folder XXX yang sebenarnya adalah foto Sasha dalam posisi yang _mengundang_.

"Untung mudah membohonginya."

* * *

_**Y**__aoi_

Jean menatap sebal kepada Sasha yang sibuk menjelajahi internet, tepatnya sebuah situs bernama Fanfiction. Ini semua dikarenakan senior mereka saat kuliah dulu yang bernama Hanji—dia merupakan penulis di situs itu, namun spesialis penulis cerita percintaan antara sesama laki-laki. Dan entah kenapa Sasha begitu tertarik seperti sekarang ini.

"Ya ampun," Sasha mengelap air matanya yang menetes serta hidungnya yang basah menggunakan tisu, "cerita percintaan Ichigo dengan Byakuya di sini sangat menyedihkan, aku bahkan sampai tidak sadar menangis begini."

"Ck, kau itu aneh sekali. Menjijikan membaca cerita homo begitu," cela Jean kesal sambil membanting majalah olahraganya.

Sasha menatapnya sinis. "Biar saja, apa bedanya dengan kau, Connie, Reiner, Eren, dan yang lainnya menonton film porno antara sesama perempuan?"

Dan seketika saja, Jean terdiam—tak menyangka Sasha mengetahui aibnya itu.

* * *

_**Z**__igzag_

"Tidak ada hal simestris yang berhubungan dengan cinta," begitu katanya. Seperti dua sejoli yang satu ini. Entah apa yang dapat menarik keduanya satu sama lain, padahal bagi Jean sendiri sifat mereka lebih banyak perbedaannya daripada yang sama.

Sasha penyuka kentang, Jean bukan. Sasha tipikal perasa, sedangkan Jean tipikal pemikir dengan logika. Sasha lebih menyukai keramaian, sedangkan Jean lebih menyukai ketenangan. Sasha lebih senang di dalam rumah, dan Jean lebih senang di luar rumah. Sasha perempuan dan Jean adalah laki-laki.

Namun, seperti yang sudah dikatakan di atas, tak ada hal simetris yang berhubungan dengan cinta, bukan? Semuanya begitu abstrak. Absurd. Zigzag.

"Jean, apa kauteringat ucapan Connie saat wisuda dulu?" tanya Sasha saat mereka tengah bersantai di taman rumah mereka. Kini Sasha tidaklah semuda yang dulu, kulitnya telah berkeriput. Wajar saja, usianya dan usia Jean nyaris menginjak kepala 6.

"Kenapa?" tanya balik Jean.

"Dia pernah bilang kalau kita ini entah pasangan aneh atau pasangan unik karena kita terlalu berbeda. Entah kenapa, aku heran juga karena sampai sekarang aku kepikiran."

Jean menjawab. "Itu tidak penting. Toh, perbedaan yang menyatukan segalanya. Tetap saja intinya sama. Kau dan aku saling mencintai, dan kita masih bersama sampai sekarang dan seterusnya. **Selesai**."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Bonjour: Selamat pagi_

_Je suis amoreux de toi: aku mencintaimu_

_fyi, saya ngasih nama Queeny karena itu nama keponakan saya; Jasmine Queeny Septiawan. Mind to **Review**?_


End file.
